


Silly Love Songs

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Dates, Day Eight, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Silly Love Songs, jeff is romantic as fuck, jeff teaches nick how to ice skate, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff teaches Nick how to ice skate.





	

  
“Open your eyes.” Jeff said as he pulled away Nick’s blindfold. Nick gasped, looking around before turning to Jeff.  
“Jeff, this is amazing! But, um… I don’t know how to ice-skate. I’ve never done it before.” Nick said, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Jeff tilted his head up again, kissing him slowly.  
“I know, that’s why I’m gonna teach you. We have the whole rink to ourselves for the rest of the night.”  
Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, smiling fondly at him. “You’re the greatest Jeffie. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my love. Now come on, you need skates.” Jeff took his hand, pulling him over to where the skates were. Once Nick had his skates fitted and Jeff was wearing his own, they walked over to the rink. Jeff stepped out onto the ice, holding his hand out to Nick. Nick hesitantly grabbed his hand, stepping onto the ice. He used his other hand to hold the edge of the rink as Jeff guided him around carefully. Nick sighed when he finished his first lap, squeezing Jeff’s hand.  
“You did amazing, Nicky. Now we’re gonna do the exact same thing, except you aren’t allowed to hold onto the edge of the rink.” Jeff said.  
Nick’s head snapped up to look at the blonde in front of him. “What? What if I fall?”  
“Don’t worry Nicky. I’ll be right here, ready to catch you if you do.” Jeff smiled, kissing Nick deeply, before pulling him to the start of the rink again. They were about halfway around the rink when Nick lost his footing, slipping over and bringing Jeff down with him. Jeff laughed as Nick blushed deeply, cupping the brunette’s cheek.  
“Nicky, it’s okay. Everyone falls, even me. And I’m a fucking pro at this.” Jeff assured him, standing up and holding his hand out to help Nick up. Nick took his hand, leaning against him as he pulled himself up. He leant against Jeff for a moment before beginning to move again, Jeff skating by his side. He did about five more laps until Jeff pulled him off the ice.  
“Nicky, you’ve been doing great. Do you wanna go out in the middle of the rink now? I have a surprise for you if you do.”  
Nick nodded curiously, letting Jeff lead him out into the middle of the rink. He jumped as the giant screen on the wall switched on, switching through various photos of the two of them. He looked at Jeff for a moment before leaning up to kiss him, smiling into the blonde’s mouth as their song began to play. He pulled back to look at Jeff before looking at the screen again, gasping as the video of them singing it together came up. Jeff took both of Nick’s hands in his own, dancing with him slowly. Jeff spun Nick around as the song finished, leaning his forehead against the brunette’s. “I’m glad the world’s filled with silly love songs.”  
“So am I Jeffie. We can be our own silly love song.” Nick leaned up, kissing him sweetly as they stood on the ice.


End file.
